


Wings

by Jcapasso916



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2016-03-12
Packaged: 2018-05-26 07:34:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6229348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jcapasso916/pseuds/Jcapasso916
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When civil war breaks out in hell, the hellhounds are going nuts. It turns out that the enchantments that allow them to see hellhounds also help the Winchesters to see other things. Namely Gabriel's wings and how they react around Sam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wings

“We gotta do something Dean. We can’t just keep walking around with angelic bodyguards all the time,” Sam said tiredly as he collapsed on the couch in the bunker. 

Dean limped over and collapsed next to him. “I know what you mean. Ever since the civil war in hell started, the hellhounds have been going nuts.”

“If we could just see them…” Sam trailed off getting an idea. “Hey why don’t we enchant some glasses again and wear those.”

Dean sighed. “Can we at least pick some decent looking glasses this time?” 

“I don’t care. As long as we can get to the store without getting set on by a pack of hellhounds,” Sam said with a disgruntled shrug. “And let’s call Gabriel to heal that leg of yours first,” he added. 

“Do we have to?” Dean groaned. He knew that Cas had been so busy up in heaven that spending time on earth was nearly impossible, but dealing with Gabriel was a royal pain in the ass. His usual annoying personality was only heightened by his overprotectiveness. He kept saying that he was given a job to do and he was going to do it. It was a compromise they made so that Gabriel could stay away from heaven and all the politics and infighting up there. 

“Dean, that damn hellhound nearly took a chunk out of your leg. Yes, we have to. At least if you plan on walking for the next few weeks,” Sam said with a roll of his eyes. He knew how much Dean hated having the enigmatic archangel around, but Sam actually kind of liked him. Now that he wasn’t sticking them in alternate dimensions, killing Dean over and over, or making them dance like trained monkeys, he found him somewhat amusing. That’s not to say that he didn’t play his pranks on them, but they were small little annoyances, rather than the huge inconveniences they used to be. They always managed to get under Dean’s skin though. Probably because they were so much alike, and because Dean got pranked far more than Sam did. Gabriel found Dean’s reactions hilarious, whereas Sam just laughed it off and asked Gabriel to clean up the mess. 

“Fine. Call the damn pixie,” Dean sighed. 

Sam suppressed his chuckle. Dean always made him call Gabriel, refusing to lower himself to praying to the most annoying angel in existence. Gabriel appeared in a flourish of confetti and glitter, as he always did when they called for him, not seeing any need to sneak up on them when they were expecting him. “You rang?” he drawled. 

Sam didn’t bother to suppress his chuckle this time and just pointed at Dean’s leg. Gabriel rolled his eyes and thumped Dean on the forehead, healing his leg and causing Dean to level a glare at the archangel. “So what are you boys up to other than becoming hellhound chow?” he asked, settling lazily on the chair, one leg hanging over the arm. 

“Well we’re actually about to do a spell that will let us see them so we don’t get taken off guard anymore. We just need to go get some glasses to enchant,” Sam told him. 

“No need,” Gabriel said and with a snap of his fingers, they both had glasses sitting on their face and Gabriel had a smug look on his. 

They had taken to keeping mirrors in every room so that they could see what new horrors Gabriel had inflicted on them at any given time so they both looked toward said mirror. Sam was wearing a nice pair of silver, square-rimmed glasses that complimented his face and brought his eyes out nicely. Dean on the other hand was wearing a large black-rimmed monstrosity. Sam laughed and Dean huffed. “Do I have to get the holy oil?” Dean asked threateningly. He used that threat often, but no one actually believed that he would carry it out. If nothing else, Sam wouldn’t let him unless Gabriel really crossed a line. 

“Oh fine. Ruin all my fun,” Gabriel pouted as he snapped his fingers again and Dean’s glasses shrunk and became as nice as Sam’s. 

Dean looked appraisingly in the mirror and nodded. “Much better.”

About that time, Gabriel tilted his head and appeared to be listening to something. “Looks like I’m being paged. Check you later,” he said as he disappeared. Sam couldn’t help but wonder where he went. If he was being paged by Cas to check in or if he had gotten a prayer for help that he couldn’t ignore. They had learned over the years that Gabriel found his victims through the prayers of their victims and he only interfered in the truly awful ones so they let it go. 

“Well let’s go put the hoodoo on these glasses so we don’t keep getting ambushed,” Dean said heading for the storeroom and their stash of holy oil. Once that was done Dean sat back with a self-satisfied look on his face and said, “Well let’s go find the asshole that took a bite out of me before he finds lunch.”

They tucked their angel blades into their belts and headed back out into the town. Sam wasn’t out for revenge like Dean was, but having a hellhound in his hometown made him more than nervous, and that wasn’t even considering the people that it could kill in the meantime. It seemed to be after the two of them, which wasn’t surprising, but that didn’t mean that it wouldn’t kill anyone else if they got in the way. Generally, hellhounds never killed anyone but their target, but they were going nuts and being given a far freer rein these days. 

He needn’t have worried. Almost as soon as they stepped outside the wards they were set upon, and now that they could see their assailant, the dog didn’t have a chance. They debated what to do with the body before they decided to drag it back into town, away from the bunker, and leave it as a warning. No one else would be able to see it or touch it anyway, and it would be reckless to leave it right in front of the bunker. Sure nothing could get in, but that was no reason to broadcast the exact location of their secret base. It was bad enough that all of heaven and hell knew what town they were based in. Sam had even asked Gabriel if he could move the bunker somewhere else. Somewhere more secret, but the archangel had told him that the only way to do that would be to break all the wards and leave them defenseless so they would have to deal with it. 

That handled, they stopped at the diner for dinner and about halfway through their meal Gabriel strolled in. Sam’s jaw dropped at the sight. It seemed their glasses allowed them to see more than just hellhounds. Sam could see the six radiant golden wings spreading from Gabriel’s back, and he could also see how tightly he had them pulled. He knew that even a seraph’s wingspan was far greater than he could see on Gabriel right now, so he must be holding them back. He managed to wipe off his reaction before Gabriel could notice. He knew that angels were sensitive about their wings so he wasn’t going to broadcast that he could see them. 

Gabriel strolled over to them and said, “Scoot Samsquatch,” as he gave Sam a nudge. Sam moved over for Gabriel to sit and kicked Dean as Gabriel moved into his line of sight and his brother saw the wings too. Nearly as soon as Gabriel sat down, his wings spread around Sam, and the hunter blinked in confusion. He shook his head at Dean before he could say anything and pretended that they had no idea. 

Gabriel ordered a milkshake and a slice of chocolate cake before turning his attention back to the hunters. “I saw your little message out there. Nice.”

“Thanks. We thought it appropriate,” Sam said smugly. 

“I didn’t get to ask earlier, but how did you find something to allow you to see them. I didn’t think it was possible,” Gabriel asked curiously. 

“The men of letters came up with something.” Dean told him, still rather distracted by the wings wrapped loosely around his brother. 

“Fascinating. The ingenuity of humanity never ceases to amaze me,” Gabriel said impressed. 

They spent the rest of the meal chatting amicably. Well Sam and Gabriel chatted amicably. Dean threw in a few snarky remarks. When they were finished, Gabriel paid, as he always did when he was with them, not having to actually worry about money at all, and they headed out. Gabriel offered to fly them back to the bunker, but Dean refused. They had walked into town rather than take the car since it was only a few miles, and Dean wasn’t about to let the hellhound bleed all over his baby so they started walking back. 

It was a lot cooler in the evening than it had been when they had come in that afternoon so it wasn’t long before they were cold. As soon as Sam let out the slightest shiver, Gabriel’s wings wrapped tighter around him and Sam felt a flood of warmth flow through him. It was a bit disconcerting to be able to see the wings but not feel them. He could also see through them, like they were made of smoke, which was good because they were covering his whole body, face included. 

Dean continued to shiver and was more than a little annoyed at the way Gabriel was keeping Sam warm. He knew that Sam didn’t want Gabriel to know they could see the wings so he said pointedly, “Hey Sammy. Since you don’t seem to be that cold, why don’t you toss me your jacket.”

The corners of Sam’s mouth twitched in amusement as he pulled off his jacket and tossed it to Dean who put it on over top of his, glad that Sam was so much larger than he was. Once they made it back to the bunker, Sam invited Gabriel to hang out for a while, much to Dean’s chagrin. Gabriel often hung around anyway, but Sam didn’t want him to leave right now. He wanted to study the wings a little more…ok a lot more. He wanted to gather as much data as he could before he hit the library and tried to figure out what was going on. 

Dean disappeared to his room, not wanting to deal with the archangel, but Gabriel and Sam settled into the living room. Over the course of the evening, Sam had found that Gabriel’s wings puffed up when he was happy, more so when Sam praised him or thanked him for something. They quivered when he was amused, and stiffened when he was worried or angry. Sam had made sure to run the gambit of stories so that he could see all the different reactions. One thing that didn’t change though, was the way they were wrapped around him. They got tighter when he was telling a story about being in danger or near death, but otherwise they were just settled there, like it was completely natural. If Sam hadn’t noticed that Gabriel never let his wings get near Dean, he might have even managed to convince himself that it was natural. It was late when Sam started yawning and Gabriel sent him off to bed, but not before caressing his head with one of his wings. 

The next morning, directly after breakfast, Sam hit the library. Dean had been questioning him over breakfast about the wing thing, but Sam didn’t have any answers for him. Dean didn’t particularly care that much so he didn’t bother helping Sam with the research, not that Sam told him what he was researching anyway. 

The men of letters had a whole section devoted to angels, but it only took a few minutes for him to find a book on angel’s wings. He skimmed through a whole lot of garbage about appearance, use in spells and rituals, properties, and more before he found what he was looking for. Would it have killed them to use an index? Or at least chapters? But he finally found the section on behavior. He read it three times before he could believe what he was reading. Apparently angels always kept their wings close to the vest and the only being they would ever let them near was their mate. Sam couldn’t be Gabriel’s mate. It was preposterous. 

After sitting there lost in thought for nearly an hour, Sam decided he needed to know more about angelic mating. Find out just how deep this went. He went back to the angel section and found a book about angelic mating and settled back to read it. He hadn’t even realized how long he had been at it until Dean came in with a plate of lunch for him. Sam quickly hid the title of the book, not wanting Dean to know what he was reading about. Thankfully, Dean knew better than to bother Sam while he was researching something and just dropped the plate and left. Sam ate distractedly as he continued reading. 

He finished the book mid-afternoon and closed it, losing himself in thought again. It seemed that all angels had a mate. Usually it was another angel, but there were rare cases where it was another type of being, often humans, but occasionally pagan gods or witches, or even in one case, according to the book anyway, a demon. Apparently all angels could sense their mate, so when their mate was another angel, there wasn’t a question of them being together, but in the case of other species, it was generally up to the angel whether to pursue something or ignore it. The big thing was that once a mate was ‘claimed’ their bond was eternal, and if the other partner wasn’t immortal, they would become so. In other words, once the decision was made there was no way out. 

Dean once again dropped off dinner, and Sam hastily opened the book again when he heard the door, hiding the title and pretending to still be reading. He didn’t need the third degree from his brother right now. He left the book open even after Dean had left, though he wasn’t actually reading anything. He was thinking about Gabriel. Obviously he had always been attracted to the guy. Hell the first time they met he was flirting up a storm. And now that it was far enough in the past that he could look at it objectively, he could see that the whole mystery spot thing had been trying to help him and protect him. It was a shitty way of going about it, but Gabriel’s intentions had been good. He could even understand the tv land incident. He wanted to get it over with. The fact that Gabriel still hung around as much as he did proved that he at least wanted to be friends with Sam, but did he want more? What if he didn’t and that’s why he never said anything? But then why would he still hang around?

Sam had always kept his attraction to the archangel closely under wraps. He didn’t think there was any way that Gabriel could feel something for him. He was the boy with the demon blood. He had made so many mistakes, and caused so much harm, to Gabriel and the rest of the world. But maybe he could have a chance. Did he want forever though? His mind’s eye was filled with glittering whiskey eyes, sandy hair and smirking lips. He could almost hear Gabriel’s infectious laugh, feel his warm hands on his skin as Gabriel had healed him, smell the mixture of peppermint and ocean breeze that always surrounded the archangel and he knew, beyond a shadow of a doubt, that he wanted forever. He wanted Gabriel. If Gabriel would have him that is. 

Sam made his way to his room and prayed to Gabriel, asking him to stop by if he had a chance. Sam was wearing his glasses again. He wanted to see Gabriel’s wings some more. Gabriel appeared in front of him and his wings immediately spread around Sam who smiled warmly. “Why didn’t you ever say anything?”

Gabriel tilted his head curiously. “Say anything about what?”

Sam tried to think of another way to ask without coming right out and saying it. “Why didn’t you ever…’claim’…me?”

Gabriel’s eyes went wide and his wings stiffened. “How did you…”

Sam smiled softly at him. “I found out yesterday that these glasses see more than hellhounds,” he said as he looked obviously at Gabriel’s wings. “And the men of letters have a lot of information on angels.”

Gabriel drew his wings back and Sam could tell that Gabriel was both embarrassed and nervous. He turned away before he spoke. “You still hope for a normal life, Sam. You’d never have that with me. Even if you accepted this, you would change your mind someday, and then you would be trapped. I wouldn’t do that to you. I ‘couldn’t’ do that to you.”

“You could have given me a choice,” Sam said as he put a hand on Gabriel’s shoulder and turned him around. 

“Why? So you could reject me?” Gabriel asked bitterly. 

Sam steeled his nerve and wrapped one arm around Gabriel’s waist as the hand on his shoulder moved to the side of his face and he swept the archangel into a kiss. Gabriel whimpered into it as he opened gladly for Sam’s roaming tongue, wrapping arms and wings around the hunter. The kiss continued until they both needed air, but Sam only pulled back far enough to rest his forehead against Gabriel’s. “So I could tell you that I love you and that I want this,” he whispered. Sam glanced to the side, glad to see that Gabriel’s wings were wrapped around him once more. 

“You don’t know what you’re asking for, Sam,” Gabriel said pained. 

“Yes I do. Forever. Eternity. No way out. By your side until the end of time. I want this,” he reiterated. “More than I’ve ever wanted anything.” He paused for a moment before his insecurity kicked back in. “If…If you’ll have me.”

Gabriel did something that he had promised himself that he would never do, but under the circumstances he had to be sure. He delved into Sam’s mind. He could tell that Sam felt the intrusion and rather than recoil, he opened the door so to speak and Gabriel was flooded with Sam’s thoughts and feelings. Everything from his earliest recollection until now. Sam’s entire life, just offered up without a second thought. That alone was nearly enough to convince him of the hunter’s sincerity even without what he had found there. 

Sam suddenly felt the weight of Gabriel’s wings and the softness of the feathers even as Gabriel tilted his head up pulling the hunter into another kiss. This one was shorter, because Gabriel was impatient to say what he needed to say. “Of course I’ll have you,” he whispered. 

“I can..feel them now,” Sam said awed. 

“Because I’m letting you,” Gabriel said with a grin. 

Sam grinned back at him and moved a hand from his back over and ran his fingers over the soft feathers. “They’re so soft,” he whispered as Gabriel trembled under his touch. 

“Mmhmm,” Gabriel murmured before found enough of his voice to say huskily, “But if you keep doing that, I won’t be responsible for my actions.” 

Sam stilled and looked at him curiously for a moment, his brain not having caught up just yet. Gabriel pressed his hips forward allowing Sam to feel his erection and cluing the hunter in on exactly what actions he was denying responsibility for. Sam just smirked and buried his hand deeper into the wing. “Good,” he said as he pulled Gabriel in for another kiss. 

Sam immediately found himself pressed tightly against the wall and heard a snap as he suddenly found himself naked, with an equally naked Gabriel plastered against him. The display of dominance was more than enough to get Sam as rock hard as Gabriel was and he gripped the wing tightly as a leg was lifted over Gabriel’s arm and a slick finger entered him and immediately began moving rapidly inside him. With the desperation that Gabriel was moving against him, Sam could tell that the archangel was rapidly losing his composure, but trying to hold himself back long enough to prepare Sam. 

Sam was glad, but honestly didn’t care all that much. He knew that Gabriel could heal any pain he might feel, but just let things happen. He didn’t pause in his exploration of Gabriel’s wings and the archangel’s mouth moved to his neck as he felt a second finger enter him, sooner than it probably should have if the slight burn was anything to go by. Sam buried his other hand in a wing as well, pulling a keening moan from Gabriel as he bit down on Sam’s neck. 

The third finger had just pushed inside when Sam’s hands found the wingjoints in Gabriel’s back and the archangel let out a sound that wasn’t really human and removed his fingers, throwing Sam’s other leg over his other arm and lifting him fully off the ground and pulling him down hard and fast on Gabriel’s cock. Sam wrapped his legs tightly around the archangel, letting out his own moan at the feeling of Gabriel’s huge cock deep in his ass. 

Sam continued working his hand over the wing joints as Gabriel’s thrusts became more and more frantic and he could tell that Gabriel was close. Sam wasn’t really yet, but he didn’t care. The way he was so easily taking the archangel apart and driving him to the brink was intoxicating. It wasn’t long before Sam felt the warm liquid filling him up as Gabriel came with a screech. Sam’s back hit the wall again, but Gabriel hadn’t set him down yet, still buried inside him as he rested his head against the hunter’s chest gasping for breath. 

After a few minutes, he released Sam’s legs and dropped to his knees, knowing that Sam hadn’t gotten off yet. He wrapped his lips around Sam’s length and proceeded to give him the best blow job he could, which was pretty impressive given his billions of years of practice and he took Sam apart just as easily as the hunter took him apart. It wasn’t long at all before Sam’s hand tightened in his hair and he gasped out, “God…Gabriel…gonna…cum…gahh!” Gabriel took him all the way down and felt the salty liquid spurting against the back of his throat and swallowed greedily. 

Once Sam was spent he got to his feet again and pulled the hunter into another kiss, pulling them to the bed and lying them down. As he placed his head on Sam’s shoulder he whispered, “I love you Sam.”

“And I love you Gabriel. Forever.”

“Forever,” Gabriel agreed.


End file.
